Why Does She Feel Like an Anima if She Claims not to be One?
by iamboard
Summary: Cooro tells his short moment in life of when he found Singing Bird. This is just a short side story of Stories of a Universal Traveler. Before you ask, yes I am doing this for everybody Singing Bird encounters. Just not all at once since Stories of a Universal Traveler is unfinished. One shot.


Why Does She Feel Like an +Anima if She Claims not to be One?

Summary: Cooro tells his short moment in life of when he found Singing Bird. This is just a short side story of Stories of a Universal Traveler. Before you ask, yes I am doing this for everybody Singing Bird encounters. Just not all at once since Stories of a Universal Traveler is unfinished.

Disclaimer: I do not own +Anima. That goes to the rightful owner. Of course one would know that as this is a fan fiction sight.

"Talking"

_Thinking _

I was running around when I sensed what I thought was a +Anima nearby. I got to where I sensed it only to find a girl falling out of the sky. I saved her and laid her down on the ground. I waited until she came to. She was pretty and I wanted to look cool for her. You know impress a girl. So when she came to, I was flying above her trying to look all cool. The expression on her face said she was not buying it. "Hi! What is your name?" I asked trying a different approach. "Singing Bird is my name" She told me. _Who in the heck names their kid Singing Bird?_ I thought in humor "Are you kidding me? What kind of person names their kid after the first thing they see after the kid is born?" I laughed in playfulness. She then went on to explain Native American culture. While she was explaining this, it was starting to seem more like she had an adult demeanor despite being so young. She also said that since she did not ever live with her mother's tribe, her name is Singing Bird is the name she will have for the rest of her life. _This all sounds complicated to me, then again, I never lived life as a normal human being born a +Anima. _I thought before saying "Sounds completed". I could not think of another world for it.

"Not really, so what is your name since you have my name?" She asked me. "My name is Cooro" I replied to her question. "Nice to meet you, so what is with the wings? They look interesting?" She asked me this. I was secretly flattered that they were interesting to her. "You mean you do not know, I thought you were at least some sort of +Anima seeing how you fell from the sky and all" I told her trying to be serious but nearly failing. "I would not know about +Anima because I am not from this universe. There are many things that people would perceive as out of the ordinary in my universe, but the truth is I was suppose to come here with a small pixy sized black fox and a demon who only sticks around because he thinks I am interesting. I honestly think I am kind of bland and boring. I fell out of the sky because that is where the other side of the universal portal ability, I was trying out, showed up. I honestly see no harm in telling you thing at all and I have nothing better to do then to look for that sprite and demon and work on that portal ability. So what are +Anima anyway?"

She explained to me then asked. _I guess she has a legit reason for not knowing. She is a lot more interesting then she claims to be. _I went on to explain what +Anima are to her since she explained her name and why she does not know what +Anima are. "I am only telling you this because you told me about yourself. So how did you make a portal?" I asked her. She opened a portal right in fount of me and I was half mind blown. I wondered if I could copy it with enough practice and see other places since she is so excepting of me and my kind. "I am a very unusual shaman, what I just did here" She pointed at the portal and then closed it so I would not be tempted to go though and see the many other types of things that exist. "Is something I was trying out with my odd ability to manipulate my energy to do anything a practically want without altering my body. At first I had no idea it would make a portal, I thought it would make another means of defending the two I told you I had to look for and I. It turned out to be a portal to another universe so those two and I took it, not really having anywhere to go or anybody to go to." She finished.

I asked her what happened and she told me those shamans are looked down on. I am putting this in a nutshell. She went on to tell her story of how she learned how to use her odd ability. _I guess shamans are the +Anima of her universe. *giggle giggle*_ I thought. "Now I really need to find those two before they get into trouble, I do not want to grab too many people's attention. Good luck on your search for other +Anima." She told me as she headed in a random direction. I few away thinking excitedly _I just had a talk with what is a normal human compared to me and she did not shun me! I feel tickled pink. I want to try to catch her before she leaves to check other universes. _

I continued my search for +Anima but the feel of her blocked out all of the +Anima I could have found. I knew she was not a +Anima, but she feels like a really strong +Anima. I searched the whole day and flew back to where she had finally stopped moving. I had to double check if she was or not. Even if she was not from this universe, an Anima could have joined up with her while I was headed to her earlier today.

I finally found her, she was sleeping. I decided it was a good idea to sleep as well I slept two meters from her as to not alarm her. I woke up early the next morning to see if she was awake. At first it seemed she was not then she caught me seeking up on her "I thought you were looking for other +Anima. Shouldn't you be looking for them instead of watching me sleep?" Her words made me jump. "How did you know I was there?" I asked coming out of the wood work. "Because I have already met you and know what the energy you give should give the feeling of." She answered me. _So she is able to sense me. _"So this is how a non-+Anima lives like when traveling" I mused to myself. "So why are you stopping here instead of doing what you set out to do?" She asked me. "Are you sure you are not a +Anima? You feel like one." I asked cutting to the chase. "I have no Idea why I would feel like one, I cannot morph into an animal nor morph animal parts like one. I am also not form this universe, so why would I be a +Anima?" She asked me a bit perplexed.

She got up to looked for food and I followed her to study her. She found some food when my stomach growled. _That's right, now I remember; I have not eaten in a day._ She handed me some food which confused me. She clarified by says I was clearly hungry. I took the fruit and ate it. She asked me why I was looking for other people of my own kind as a way to break the silence. I told her about what Fly wanted me to do and she said she did not know about this Fly but she probably would not trust him. This was understandable as she did not know him. Then she said from what she observed in towns while looking for her friends, that I might want to check a circus. She did not mean to offend me, I knew that. I told her I would think about checking there. She said something about picking up where she left off and hoping that they did not get into too much trouble. Then she wished me good luck on my search once again. She got up and left. I decided to go check as many circuses as possible.

It had been two days, I had found a circus with a +Anima in it, but the person I met two days before vanished into what felt like a portal. _Oh well, I guess I will see her next time she is in this universe. _

End


End file.
